


Stay With Me For Tomorrow

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: What happens when I see C and D in like every book, movie and TV show.





	Stay With Me For Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged all of Sense8 in like one weekend, and was hit with all sorts of feels that I had to let out in this little ficlet. It (kind of) contains spoilers for S2 of Sense8, so warning just in case. ALSO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN’T. 
> 
> Anyway, here you go.

There are more lines around Darren’s eyes than Chris can remember. Well, obviously- they’re both getting older, but the past couple of years have taken a toll on Darren that they haven’t visibly on Chris. The smile lines are there, branching out from the corners of his beautiful, beautiful eyes, a testament to how many times this man has laughed, to how happy he’s ever been.

 

But there are also new creases in his forehead, furrowing deep between his brows, from all the frowns, every bit of anger, every bit of frustration. Chris has been there for the majority of it; a lot of the pain arrived after they met.

 

It’s never always bad, though- far, _far_ from it. They’re still the same people, living two halves of the same electrifying life. Darren’s still the crazy, effervescent, five-year-old-stuck-in-a-grown-man’s-body that Chris fell in love with, and he’s still half dreamy and half cynical, a little too imaginative for his own good.

 

Together, they’re all Chris never knew he wanted.

 

It’s early, and they’re curled up on the couch, Darren’s leg slung over Chris’ lap and Chris’ hands carded through Darren’s hair. Their new obsession is playing on TV, _Sense8_ , and right now, Lito and Hernando are making out in front of the entire world, having overcome every expectation and every obstacle in the way of their love. The scene is exhilarating, colours and music seeping out into their own quiet living room, filling it with a warm glow.

 

Hazel meets cyan and all Darren whispers is one word.

 

“Soon.”


End file.
